ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Zeke
How Zeke joined the Tourney His Highness the Crown Prince Ozychlyrus Brounev Tantal, better known as Zeke von Genbu, is a main playable character in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. He is a Driver and is accompanied by his Blade, Pandoria. He is tall, has dark grey hair and green eyes, and wears an eyepatch over his left eye. He is prone to flamboyant speech and mannerisms, styling himself "Zeke von Genbu, Bringer of Chaos" and "The Zekenator", and uses similarly grandiose names for his sword and arts. Mòrag introduces him as "Thunderbolt Zeke", the Crown Prince and most powerful Driver of the Kingdom of Tantal. He volunteered to work as a special envoy for the Indoline Praetorium, to test the Driver of the Aegis in combat. Pandoria says he "has the most awful luck" and is afraid of heights. Zeke and Pandoria have a pet turtle and mascot named Turters. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Zeke crosses his arms. After the announcer calls his name Zeke readies his Big Bang Edge sword sparkling with thunder and lightning as the camera zooms saying "Time for Zeke von Genbu, Bringer of Chaos!" Special Moves Overload Thunder Beam (Neutral) Zeke shoots a beam of lightning forward out of his sword. Dynamic Spark Sword (Side) Zeke sparks lightning on his sword and swings it down, then right, then a last downward slash. Stratospheric Thunder (Up) Zeke jumps into the air slashing his lightning sword upward. Lightning Flash (Down) Zeke glows his sword with lightning and does four criss-cross slashes. Atmospheric Thunder (Hyper Smash) Zeke announces "Time to shine!" and does three Stratospheric Thunder upper slashes on the ground, then a final slash rising high into the sky. Ultimate Lightning Fury Slash Max (Final Smash) Zeke raises his sword glowing it with lightning. He then crouches saying "Let's wrap it up!" then slashes his sword rising into the air announces the Final Smash's name before coming down making a pillar of lightning, giving heavy damage. Victory Animations #Zeke does a jump and slams his sword down. He then says "Phew. They nearly got the better of Thunderbolt Zeke!" #Zeke does four hard sword slashes and says "Hahaha! My incredible powers know no bounds!" #Zeke sparks lightning upward from his sword and says "Looks like I won't even have to use the Eye of Shining Justice!" On-Screen Appearance Zeke emerges from a spark of lightning and says "Looks like it's time to unleash my Ultimate Lightning Fury Slash Redux on these blighters!" Trivia *Zeke's rival is a German aristocrat who changes into a werewolf at night, Sabrewulf. *Zeke shares his Japanese voice actor with Bruford, Rash, Atomic Samurai, Reiko, Kylo Ren and Silver Fullbuster. *Zeke shares his German voice actor with Kageyama, Odolwa and Tizoc. *Zeke shares his Arabic voice actor with Kamen Rider Hibiki, Yooka of the Yooka and Laylee pair, Shinzaemon Shimada, Neinhalt Sieger, Red Bird, Izuku Midoriya, Teddy Bomber, Hakoda, Jan Templar, Slader, Phoenix Wright, Yue Jin, Tieria Erde (in all his Mobile Suits), Fuen and Shiho Kimizuki. Category:Xenoblade characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters